


First House

by trillingstar



Series: Hardtime100 [27]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Double Drabble, F/M, Family, Memories, Mother's Day, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first house was right down the street from Leonard's childhood home.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	First House

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge #211: Mom; Sister Pete, Pre-Sister Pete/Leonard Reimondo. Pre-canon.  
> 

Their first house was right down the street from Leonard's childhood home. She hadn't even minded being so close to her mother-in-law because they'd gotten along, then. Plus -- free babysitting, Leonard said.

The house had two bedrooms and a sewing room that could double as a nursery. They put up the wallpaper together, pale yellow with circus animals cavorting around the trim, and a series of lumps where Leonard used too much paste. She'd laughed as Leonard waved his sticky fingers in the air, leaning down to smack a kiss onto her mouth when she turned the hot water tap.

Their second house was smaller, just the master bedroom and a little office where she stored holiday decorations. Leonard paid for someone to come and do the painting and paper borders. While the crew worked, she stood in the backyard and struggled not to cry, thinking about the next pair of newlyweds to find the lumps down by the baseboard.

Leonard told her that it didn't matter, and his eyes held only warmth, but he was wrong; it mattered to her.

Years later, there was relief, safe in the knowledge that God would never ask her for a child.  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on LJ](http://hardtime100.livejournal.com/467314.html).  
> 


End file.
